It is often necessary to remove RMA, RA and OA fluxes, flux residues, particulates and other contaminates from small electronic components and assemblies after soldering operations. Assemblies which require such cleaning include multi-chip modules, ball grid, flip chip, hybrid circuits, SMT assemblies, PCM-CIA and mixed technology electronic assemblies.
In many electronic manufacturing operations, electronic components and assemblies pass through soldering operations on a belt while being held in a tray, such as a JEDEC tray, or boat such as an Auer boat. These electronic components and assemblies must then be cleaned to remove flux residues and contaminates. It is therefore desirable to design an apparatus for cleaning such electronic components and assemblies as they pass through on a belt and are contained in a tray or boats.